The present invention relates generally to a system for installing a perforated film soil erosion barrier from a supply roll into the earth along an elongated furrow path, and more particularly to such a system which includes means for creating the furrow, depositing or laying one edge of a perforated film or foil supply roll into the furrow, and for covering the buried foil edge with earth by filling the furrow. The apparatus of the present invention is particularly adapted for use in or on areas where top soil and/or earth has been disturbed, or in areas where soil erosion control is needed because of the slope of the terrain. The apparatus of the present invention has particular utility in the construction industry, particularly where construction is occurring on uneven, hilly or similar terrain.
Whenever earth is disturbed, it is subject to erosion because of rainfall, winds or the like. In order to preserve the quality of surface water, particularly streams and/or lakes, it is frequently a requirement that a means be provided to reduce soil erosion from such sites. Typically, a perforated plastic film is employed with one edge being buried in a furrow, and with the other being supported generally vertically upwardly from the furrow. For permanency of installation, it is generally desirable that the buried edge of the film be laid in the furrow at an angle from the vertical segment, and with the buried portion being covered with earth removed to create the furrow.
Typically, the plastic film is available in rolls 3'.times.900'. The apparatus of the present invention, in a single operation, creates or plows a furrow, lays the foil into the furrow (generally angularly from vertical) and covers the buried portion by a disc blade. As indicated, this operation is achieved in one pass of the apparatus.
In the past, this type of operation has generally been undertaken with hand labor, and has been, of course, highly labor-intensive. The present system provides for a wheeled trailer means to support the plow shoe for creating the furrow, a supply roll for carrying and depositing the perforated foil into the furrow, and a means for covering the furrow with the perforated foil in place therein.